


We See Into The Unknown

by KidWestHope16



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Land of the Blindfolded manga elements, Past sight, Touch Phobic, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, future sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Elements of the Land of the Blindfolded manga. T.K. can see into the past and is like Arou. Matt can see into the future like Namiki. But both of them act like Kanade when they get sick.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the manga Land of the Blindfolded. I also love Digimon and let my imagination run wild after watching Tri and rereading the whole manga again.

Ever since he was really small he could see things that others could not. Things that had happened. While his brother confessed to seeing things that would happen. It frightened him for a long time, especially because his mother never believed him. His older brother kept his mouth shut and tried to get T.K. to keep his mouth shut but it didn't work. T.K. was just too frightened of things that he saw. 

It got to the point that he became afraid of touching, of seeing things that no one else could. The flashes of things past were not frequent but one day he had gotten lost and used his gift to find his way brother. Only it wasn't strong enough to show him the way and the rain had him blinded. He was lost in the mountains in the home town of his grandparents. He remembers seeing something like a mirage and it flashed gold then he was falling. When he stopped falling he found that it was dark everywhere even though it was just morning. He was afraid and did what any frightened kid would do, he ran. 

And something chased after him.

So he ran faster.

And ran until he couldn't breathe. He was thrown off his feet by a harsh wind that tore at his clothes and tossed him head over heels until he was rolling down a hill. He was back!! 

But now it was raining.  
He and his brother had gotten separated and he worried about his brother. Despite the growing distance between them, he and his brother still loved one another so for his brother he used the gift that he was frightened of. He fell down a cliff before he even realized it only managing to catch sight of his brother's frightened blue eyes before the ledge crumbled. "TAKERU!!!!!" His brother screamed and then the world went black.

Since he was very young he saw flashes of things that would come to pass. He knew he would have a brother before his parents did. He knew that his brother would see things like him but the things he would see would be different. He knew how his parents would react so he kept to his self and tried to encourage his brother to do the same but the power frightened his baby brother and he told. He watched as things became unbearable to the point that if he and his brother stuck around then there would only be pain. So the day after the parrot and dinosaur left Matt took his brother and left with only the clothes on their backs and a note for their parents that wouldn't be noticed for a week. 

Then one day Matt got a vision of his brother falling down a cliff and became afraid. His brother was frail for his age and though he didn't get sick often when he did it was always scary. He decided to try and keep his brother inside but his grandparents had kicked them out the house when their parents arrived to pick them up. And then TK had just disappeared like a TV with bad reception. He somehow knew that TK would be at that cliff so he ran to try and stop something from happening to his brother. His brother who was his whole world. He'd stop this future. He'd stop it and if he failed then he would distance his self from his brother to protect him. Because every single time something bad happened it was because Matt was there and TK was trying to get to him. Like that fire. And that time at the park.


	2. The Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K. deals with the separation. Only not really. His mother is constantly uprooting them leaving him no chance to make any friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changes in power will overwhelm T.K. and many months will pass in this chapter until it's time for TK to meet his brother again.

TK had ended up in a hospital unconscious for a little over three days. His grandparents were banned from seeing him, his brother wouldn't acknowledge him, his father avoided him and his mother couldn't look him in the eye. In the end he broke his family. He caused so much pain that his mother and father could no longer look at one another without resentment and blame on their faces. His brother, his smart and strong big brother had only told him that his parents' separation had been coming for a long time. It didn't bring him any comfort. It made him feel worse, made him think he accelerated their separation. It left him hollow and alone.

After he'd been released his mother packed their things and walked away without once looking back at the son she had left behind. Takeru never once stopped looking back. He had some of his brother's clothes and his father's tie with him. He didn't hesitate to touch them just to see his brother laughing and playing with him. To see his father smiling and ruffling his hair with amusement dancing him his brown eyes. It never failed to bring him to tears, especially because he knew they were memories and wouldn't be happening again. He tried calling his brother but he always hung up the phone and any letters he wrote were often returned unopened. Eventually he gave up and one day his mother took everything that belonged to his brother and father and threw them away. She had taken away the photo album with all their pictures except for their family photo and held him as he cried. He remembers waking up to her crying and not understanding just why she was so relieved to see him hug her back. But that day had changed everything. She finally believed him about his ability.


End file.
